Hashiyan
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |officialillustrator = |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = はしやん |officialromajiname = Hashiyan |officialnameinfo = |aka = 橋屋 壱梧 (Hashiya Ichigo, Smiley*2GS) |birthday = 16|birthmonth = 08|birthyear = 1989|birthref = Hashiyan's The Interviews profile |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 747036 |YTchannel = UC0Rl2eMLx1zkQ2S5vDyYJFA はしやん公式という名の手動 |mylist1 = 16561544 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 32056092 |mylist2info = melost |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co372299 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Negima, Kyounosuke, Amatsuki, Aimiya Zero, Zebra, Un:c.Mafumafu, 96Neko}} Hashiyan (はしやん) is an who covers VOCALOID songs with his own rap lyrics. His rap-arranges are fast and nice-flowing. His voice is very energetic and bright, in a rather high vocal range. At rare times he makes his voice sound girly. He is also known to cough, clear his throat and roll his tongue often in his covers. His best-known cover is his "Matryoshka", made in collaboration with Zebra, with over 1.5 million views and 47K Mylists on Nico Nico Douga. He often gets original PVs drawn for his covers. He is very good friends with Amatsuki, and they often hang out at each other's houses and go on trips together. Their collaboration unit is called melost, and they released their first album "Melody Stock" on Febuary 18, 2015. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (January 28, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # Melodic note. (Released on June 27, 2012) # Circle of Friends Vol.1 (Released on December 22, 2012) # 2GS First Trip (Released on May 08, 2013) # Giniro Yasou (Released on August 12, 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # COMPILATION ALBUM W.W.W 2013 (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2013) # Duaroot (Released on April 26, 2014) # Circle of Friends Vol.3 (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on November 26, 2014) # Melody Stock (Released on Febuary 18, 2015) # Ikusenman Love Letters (Released on April 25, 2015) # Tensei Zesshou Index -Best Of Utattemita- (Release on December 23, 2015) # ZEⅢTA (Release on November 2, 2016) }} Collaboration Units # melost with Amatsuki # MonsterZ MATE with Un:c List of Covered Songs feat. Hashiyan, Negima and Wanna be (2008.08.30) # "Hashiyan to Negima Collab" feat. Hashiyan and Negima (2008.08.30) # "Rettoukan" (2008.10.12) # "get out" feat. Hashiyan and ytr (2008.10.23) # "n.i.c.o." feat. Hashiyan and Iinchou (2009.02.12) # "Time waits for no one." (2009.08.11) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari OP) (2010.01.28) (Deleted) # "good time" (2010.05.29) # "Warai Otoko" (2010.06.12) # "Summer Wars" (2010.08.06) (Deleted) # "Matryoshka" feat. Hashiyan and Zebra (2010.10.11) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (2010.11.13) # "SPICE!" feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2010.12.27) # "Sainou Sampler" (2011.02.25) # "Hello Strobe" (2011.03.17) # "Human (an Android works)" (2011.04.09) # "Panda Hero" (2011.04.14) # "AaAaAaAAaAaAAa" -Band ver.- (2011.05.19) # "Melancholic" feat. Hashiyan and Amatsuki (2011.06.24) # "Yumekui Shiro Kuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream-Eating Baku) (2011.07.22) # "SECRET DVD" (2011.08.14) # "N-FESTA opening microphone relay" feat. Rap-bit, Rilldy, Hashiyan, Aruku Seikyouiku, OROCHI, LOLI.COM, Uten Kekkou, Tophamhat Kyou, Alilem, ytr, Banken and Tightson (2011.08.22) # "DANCE FLOOR" (2011.10.08) # "Angel Beats BGM" (2011.10.21) (Deleted) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.11.07) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) feat. Hashiyan and Glutamine (2011.12.03) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and a Peaceful Fruit) feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.02.12) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro Ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) -Arrange ver.- feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.03.27) # "Poker Face" feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.07.20) # "Madara Cult" feat. Hashiyan and Kyounosuke # "Angel Beats BGM" (2012.08.16) (Community only) # "jelLy" (2012.08.25) # "Infinite・Dancestep" feat. Hashiyan and Muta (2012.09.02) # "Monochrossroad" -R&B ver.- feat. Hashiyan and Ponyo (2012.10.11) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.12.21) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends and Yuuto (2012.12.27) # "Odoroshi Rider" feat. Hashiyan and Kyounosuke (2013.01.20) # "Mugen Nostalgia" (Infinite Nostalgia) (2013.02.03) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.21) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Bungaku Shoujo Insane" (Literature Girl Insane) feat. Hashiyan and Kyounosuke (2013.05.10) # "zombie" (2013.07.26) # "Pandashka" (Mashup of Panda Hero and Matryoshka) (2013.07.26) (Community only) # "Pink Stick Luv" feat. Hashiyan and Aimiya Zero (2013.07.26) # "Mirai Tokei AM4:30" feat. Hashiyan and Aimiya Zero (2013.07.27) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Hashiyan and Aimiya Zero (2013.07.28) # "secret" (2013.11.22) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) feat. Hashiyan and Shimizu Tatsuya (vocals) (2013.12.19) # "Angelfish" (2013.12.21) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" (2014.02.08) # "Babylon" feat. Hashiyan and un:c (2014.03.18) # "Tomodachi no Mama de" feat. Circle of Friends (2014.05.01) # "Life is a Journey" feat. Circle of Friends (2014.07.21) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) feat Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2014.11.22) # "renounce" feat. STEP, Kurage and Hashiyan (2014.12.07) # "Human Equation" (2015.01.12) # "Chain Record" (Original with Amatsuki) (2015.01.13) # "Dancehall Doll" (2015.02.09) # "Kutabare PTA" feat. Hashiyan and Amatsuki (2015.02.27) # "Aisowarai" (2015.02.28) # "Ifuudoufou" -Chibi ver.- feat. Hashiyan and 96Neko (2015.03.16) # "Koi no Sainou" (Talent of Love) (2015.06.20) # "Fuyuukan" (A Floating Feeling) (2015.07.07) # "j e l L y" (2015.07.12) # "Time waits for no one." (The Girl Who Leapt Through Time) -Re-encode ver.- (2015.07.18) # "Wasurerare Night" (Unforgettable Night) feat. Circle of Friends (2015.07.26) # "Curtain Call wa Nari Yamanai~!" (The Curtain Call Won't Stop Ringing!) feat. COF (2015.12.12) # "ONE OFF MIND" (2016.03.09) # "escape scapegoat" (2016.06.03) # "Koiiro ni Sake" (Blooming into the Color of Love) feat. Aimiya Zero, Hashiyan and Ruta (2016.06.21) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) feat. Amatsuki (male) and Hashiyan (2016.06.23) # "Christmas Loco Lotion" feat. luz, Aho no Sakata, Hashiyan, ShounenT, and Amatsuki (2016.12.24) # "Marbel" (2017.01.07) # "Mousou Kanshou Danshou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) feat. Aimiya Zero, Hashiyan, and Shimizu Tatsuya (chorus) (2017.02.04) # "Otori to Chishi Doku" (Decoy and Lethal Poison) (2017.02.10) # "Shimensoka" (2017.02.24) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. 96Neko, Hashiyan, and Amatsuki (2017.06.29) # "Roki" feat. melost (2018.03.10) # "DiverxDiver" feat. un:c (2019.28.08) }} Discography For Circle of Friends albums see here For Smiley*2GS albums see here For melost albums see here |track1title = Bye-bee Baby Sayounara |track1lyricist = |track1composer = saiB |track1arranger = |track2title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track2info = (1,2 Fanclub) (Hashiyan, Aimiya Zero) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = MikitoP |track2arranger = |track3title = Jibeta Travel |track3lyricist = Hinata Denkou |track3composer = Hinata Denkou |track3arranger = |track4title = Hello/How Are You |track4lyricist = Nanou |track4composer = Nanou |track4arranger = KosmosP |track5title = Yurufuwa Jukai Girl |track5info = (Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Ishifuro |track5arranger = |track6title = Salvage |track6lyricist = |track6composer = ShibashonP |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Hello Strobe |track1lyricist = |track1composer = PowapowaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka |track2info = (Hashiyan, Mafumafu) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Karasuyasabou |track2arranger = |track3title = Yakimochi no Kotae |track3info = (A Solution for Jealousy) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = HoneyWorks |track3arranger = |track4title = Suki Kirai |track4info = (Like, Dislike) (Hashiyan, Aimiya Zero) |track4lyricist = Gom |track4composer = Gom |track4arranger = |track5title = Juliet to Romeo |track5info = (Hashiyan, Amatsuki) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = emon(Tes.) |track5arranger = |track6title = Uwakishou |track6info = (Flirting Disease) |track6lyricist = Hashiyan |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken |track7info = (MurderCase at The Mansion of Antiquarian Books) (Hashiyan, Kyounosuke) |track7lyricist = Teniwoha |track7composer = Teniwoha |track7arranger = |track8title = Angelfish |track8info = |track8lyricist = Patirchev |track8composer = Patirchev |track8arranger = |track9title = Babylon |track9info = (Hashiyan, un:c) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Tohma |track9arranger = |track10title = Sentimental Laboratory |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Yama△ |track10arranger = |track11title = (Secret track) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} |track1title = wake up! |track1info = (Original) |track1lyricist = Sola Kurage |track1composer = Sola Kurage |track1arranger = Mafumafu |track2title = first contact |track2info = (Original) |track2lyricist = Patirchev |track2composer = |track2arranger = Mafumafu |track3title = 「」 Mie no Koi no Uta |track3info = (Original) |track3lyricist = Yurin |track3composer = Yurin |track3arranger = Mafumafu |track4title = PASSAGE (Teleport-remix) |track4lyricist = Patirchev |track4composer = |track4arranger = Mafumafu |track5title = Kaerimichi (Teleport-remix) |track5lyricist = Sola Kurage |track5composer = Sola Kurage |track5arranger = Mafumafu |track6title = Rougikaitei |track6info = (Original) |track6lyricist = Teniwoha |track6composer = Teniwoha |track6arranger = Mafumafu }} Gallery |Hashiyan_hellostrobe.png|Hashiyan as seen in his cover of "Hello Strobe" |Hashiyan_pandahero2.png|Hashiyan as seen in his cover of "Panda Hero" and souma |Hashiyan_pandahero.png|Concept art for Hashiyan in "Panda Hero" |Hashiyan_Sainousanpurā.png|Hashiyan as seen in his cover of "Sainou Sampler" |Hashiyan_Yumekui_shirokuro_baku.png|Hashiyan as seen in his cover of "Yumekui Shiro Kuro Baku" |Hashiyan Pokerface.PNG|Hashiyan as seen in his duet cover of "Poker Face" |odoroshi rider hashiyan kyounosuke.png|Hashiyan (left) and Kyounosuke (right) as seen in "Odoroshi Rider" |T hashi.png|Hashiyan as seen in the the |Hashiyan-aimiya0 37380041.png|Hashiyan and Aimiya Zero as seen in their duet cover of "Gigantic O.T.N" |Hashiyan o090409071420016291294.png|Hashiyan in real life, as seen on his blog |Melost img.png|Amatsuki and Hashiyan as seen on Melost's official website |Hashiyan 20150312-23h00 lv213683437(radioTe''L⇔Report001).png|Hashiyan as seen in his radio namahousou of "Te"L⇔Report" |96neko hashiyan ifuudoudou.png|96Neko and Hashiyan as seen in their cover of "Ifuudoudou" }} Trivia * He was born and lives in Kanagawa and is a working student. * He claims his strength is his cheerfulness.Hashiyan's blog profile * He likes baseball, basketball and mixed martial arts. * He likes cats. * He sleeps an average of 6 hours per day. * His favorite colors are green, blue and yellow. * He is happy when he's holding a live. * He respects Rap-bit. * The most expensive thing he ever bought was a Playstation3. * He wants to visit Hokkaido and Okinawa. * Friends are very important to him. * His blood type is A. * He is currently in a collaboration with un:c called MonsterZ MATE. (Please support them lol) * He had a cameo appearence in the music video "PARADE" by Itowokashi. * He currently has a girlfriend who he has been with for a few years already. Valentines day blog post mentioning his girlfriend External Links * Twitter * Blog * The Interviews * tumblr. * instagram * mixi * mixi community * Plurk * Myspace * LINE blog